Le bon choix n'est jamais facile
by Ame d'ecrivaine
Summary: Micro-ice est dépressif, quand il rencontre par hasard Sinedd. Ils commencent à développer des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, mais Sinedd entraîne malgré lui son amant sur une "pente" dangereuse. Comment vas réagir D'jok en découvrant la vérité? Lorsque Micro-ice se met en danger? Sinedd et D'jok vont-ils réussir à le sauver ? Attention : alcool, drogue, sexe et violence
1. Le silence du meilleur ami

_Disclamer: Aucun personnages ne m'appartient_.

* * *

Micro-ice n'allait pas bien, il savait que grâce à son sourire qu'il sortait à toutes épreuves (sincère ou non), personne ne le remarquerait mais au fond de lui, ça n'allait vraiment plus.

Le match Shadows-Snow kids venait de s'achever sur la victoire trois buts à un des Snow-kids. Alors que D'jok et Micro-ice se rendaient dans leur chambre, le rouquin heureux de cette victoire se rendit compte que le benjamin de l'équipe ne l'écoutait gère.

《-Dis, Mice, tu m'écoutes ?

\- Oui, répondit le cadet sans grande conviction.

\- Super, alors je me disais que ce serait génial d'inviter un éléphant rose pour notre prochaine victoire, proposa l'aînée pour être sûr qu'il avait raison.

-Oui, répondit le petit brun très lancement》

Lorsqu'il comprit son erreur c'était déjà trop tard D'jok était assis au pied de son lit, les bras croisés, l'air assez inquiet.

《-Mice il se passe quelque chose et ne cherche pas à me mentir nous nous connaissons depuis tout petit et je sais voir quand mon meilleur ami ne va pas bien.》

C'est vrai Micro-ice n'était pas dans son assiette depuis son retour de chez les pirates, ils le savaient tous les deux. Mais il ne parlerai pas! En tant que meilleur ami et grand frère de substitution qu'il était D'jok s'inquiétait. En tant que p'tit frère et ami généreux Micro-ice ne dirait rien.

En réalité il n'avait jamais vraiment accepté le fait que Mei est choisit D'jok et que ce dernier sorte avec la fille qu'il aimait ou qu'il aime peut être encore un peu. Il en voulait surtout beaucoup à Mei mais il desirait aussi le bonheur de D'jok car il savait que s'il lui expliquait, son grand frère n'hésiterai pas à la quitter pour lui et il ne le voulait vraiment pas. Alors il préférait être malheureux et penser que cela passerait avec le temps, pendant que son meilleur ami était, lui aussi heureux qu'il le souhaitait.

《- Rien, mentit le petit, c'est juste la pression avec tous les matchs.

-Tu en es vraiment sûr ?》

Micro-ice appréciait vraiment le fait que D'jok s'inquiète à ce point pour lui. Il hésita même un court instant à lui révéler l'objet de sa peine mais il ne voulait surtout pas être égoïste.

《- Oui j'en suis persuadé, répondit le brun.

\- Si tu le dis. Bon, je vais prendre une bonne douche et toi ?

\- Je vais voir maman au Planet Akillian .

\- OK passe le bonjour à Mana-ice de ma part.》

* * *

Micro-ice avait à demi menti, il se rendait bien au Planet Akillian mais il savait que sa mère ne travaillait pas en ce jour ainsi il serait tranquille. Il traversa les rues enneigés jusqu'à arriver au bar. Là-bas il commanda un double whisky qu'il bu cul sec puis deux autres et enfin il alla à la table la plus isolé sans ce douter qu'elle appartenait à quelqu'un. Cette dite personne arriva au moment où il allait craquer et exprimer son chagrin sans retenue.

《- Dégage d'ici c'est ma table, s'énerva une voix familière à Micro-ice.》

Il jetta un coup d'œil à la personne qui venait le déranger, lorsque ses yeux indigo se plongèrent dans ceux améthystes, le temps s'arrêta.

《- Sinedd ?

\- Tiens tiens Micro-naze en personne

\- Sinedd j't'en prie ce n'est pas le jour》

Cette phrase choqua Sinedd! Il venait de se faire battre par l'équipe dans laquelle le petit attaquant triste jouait. Il devrait faire la fête! Franchement que lui fallait t'il de plus? Sur cette pensée Sinedd intrigué par le petit brun posa sa vodka sur la table et s'assit près de son... adversaire ? Le voir dans cet état le faisait doutait. Ami? C'est bien trop tôt et puis il n'avait pas d'ami...

《- Et que se passe-t-il de si grave pour que tu ne fêtes pas votre victoire avec la tête de carotte qui te sert de meilleur ami?

\- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse, répondit le cadet les larmes aux yeux

\- Eh bien je m'interroge c'est tout

\- Tu te renseignes pour mieux me détruire ensuite, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non je...》

C'était trop tard Micro-ice pleurait. Face au désarroi du jeune attaquant devant lui le ténébreux l'attira violemment contre lui pour l'éteindre et le réconforter. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant et ne savait quoi dire ni même penser. Micro-ice, lui, nicha sa tête dans le cou de Sinedd pleurant à chaudes larmes toute sa détresse.

* * *

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard Micro-ice se calma, essayant de se délivrer petit à petit des bras de Sinedd le serant fort

Sinedd ne c'était pas rendu compte pendant tout ce temps qu'il serrait Micro-ice de toutes ses forces. Ce n'est que quand le petit voulu se libérer qu'il consenti à le relâcher un peu.

Un silence gêné s'installa.

Sinedd prit finalement la parole

《-Ça va mieux?

-Oui》

Le petit s'essuya les yeux. Sinedd fut attendri et sourit sincèrement à Micro-ice. Le petit attaquant découvrait son ancien adversaire sous un jour nouveau ce qui lui plaisait beaucoup...

《-Alors qu'est qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda le ténébreux 》

Le benjamin ne chercha même pas à mentir il raconta tous ce qu'il ressentait dans les moindres détails à son partenaire qui l'écoutait avec énormément d'attention.

《-Oh alors je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu n'es pas avec la tête de carottes, railla le plus âgé

-Arrête c'est toujours mon meilleur ami !

\- Eh bien peut être que tu es simplement tombé amoureux de la mauvaise personne ?

\- Je...》

Les yeux bleus de Micro-ice se plongèrent une nouvelle fois dans ceux améthystes de Sinedd. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point ils étaient beaux. Il voulait s'y noyer. Puis la main de son "nouveau confident" frôla puis se noua dans la sienne. Les doigts de Sinedd étaient froids et il frissonna légèrement à son contact. Il ressenti une drôle de sensation puis des papillons dans son estomac. Mais que se passait-t-il ?

Ils se regardent toujours. C'était comme si le temps c'était figé, rien ni personne ne comptait en ce moment juste les yeux améthystes...


	2. Mon coeur saigne pour toi

_Disclamer: Aucun personnages ne m'appartient._

* * *

Mon coeur saigne pour toi 

_Ils se regardent toujours. C'était comme si le temps c'était figé, rien ni personne ne comptait en ce moment juste les yeux améthystes..._

Cette fois ce fut Micro-ice qui réagi le premier, ses lèvres caressant celle de son futur amant un court instant car Sinedd embrassa passionnément son brun préféré. Ils durent finalement se séparer à cause du manque d'oxygène.

Ils n'avaient rien compris et la déclaration de Micro-ice ne fit qu'ajouter de la confusion dans leurs esprits.

《- Je ne rentrerais pas à l'académie ce soir, est ce qu'il y aurait une petite place chez toi pour moi?

\- C'est que... je... oui bien sur mais les Snow-kids vont s'inquiétait et... euh... 》

Sinedd était très embarrassé. Micro-ice se sentit une nouvelle fois rejeté.

《-Tu sais tu n'as pas besoin de chercher des excuses si tu ne veux pas être avec moi tu sais à force je suis habitué et...》

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir Sinedd lui vola un baiser pour le faire taire.

《- Arrête tu es ridicule tu sais pourtant très bien que je t'aime.》

Sinedd avait depuis toujours était attiré par le petit brun, mais il a préféré enfouir ses sentiments et se forger une carapace, sans doute pour se protéger. Ensuite il est devenu une "terreur des quartiers" et s'est trouvé une nouvelle personnalité en oubliant qu'il était réellement, c'était plus simple pour lui si son crush le détestait. Mais voir **son** Mice dans cet état lui fit sûrement plus d'effets qu'il ne voudrait jamais avouer. Il conduit donc Micro-ice chez lui comme il l'a demandé.

* * *

La demeure de Sinedd était très grande et lumineuse. Elle semblait aussi très vide. Il n'y avait ni photos, ni livres, ni même trace de vie. Le seul élément permettant de savoir que quelqu'un y résidait était le fait qu'il y ait de la lumière ainsi que de la nourriture. Micro-ice remarqua aussi un étrange carton posé sur l'étagère, mais sur le moment il ne s'en préoccupa gère. Les deux footballeurs s'installèrent sur le grand canapé noir. Le plus petit des deux se sentait étrange, il ne savait pas si c'était l'alcool ou autre chose mais il se jetta littéralement sur les lèvres voisines. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement la langue du Shadows envahissent la petite mais délicieuse bouche du Snow-kids le dominant. Mais dans un éclair de lucidité il se sépara de son amant.

《- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, s'offusqua le plus jeune

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher, je te ramènerai à l'académie demain matin pour ton entraînement.

\- Mais non ne t'arrête pas.

\- Mice c'est l'alcool qui te fait dire et faire n'importe quoi, tu devrais...》

Le brun n'étant pas cet avis, voulait faire comprendre à son interlocuteur qu'il se trompait. Il commença alors à appuyer sa tête sur la poitrine tonique de son amant, passant sa main gauche sur ses abdos, enroulant son bras droit autour de son coup, sa langue lechait sa clavicule.

Ce n'est pas que Sinedd n'en avait pas envie bien au contraire seulement il voulait que soit réel. Mais le petit jeu de Micro-ice le fit céder et il conduit le benjamin dans sa chambre pour une nuit torride. Ils se déshabillèrent très rapidement, ne gardant que leurs boxer. Les deux footballeurs s'enlacerent tout en s'embrassent. Micro-ice donnait de nombreux coups de bassin de cette manière il réussi à exciter Sinedd qui oublia toutes ses restrictions et le pénétra de multiples fois jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment fatigués de leurs activités.

* * *

Sinedd se réveilla assez tôt et trouva Micro-ice dans ses bras encore endormi. Son corps dégager une chaleur impressionnante malgré sa petite taille. 《Il était tellement mignon, pensa l'aînée, il avait un air d'enfant et il était à bouffer tout cru.》 Il voulait le laisser dormir et admirer la vue seulement le petit se réveilla un cours instant après. Le ténébreux ne sachant pas comment réagir fit mine de dormir. Le Snow-kids décida de filer en douce et le Shadows ne l'en empêcha pas. Ce fut le coeur brisé que Sinedd se rendit son entraînement.

Micro-ice erra dans les rues d'Akilian, encore confus de son "aventure" avec Sinedd. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait pour l'attaquant Shadows. En réalité il ne se rappellerait plus grand chose de sa soirée, et il avait un bon mal de tête. Ce fut les idées confuses que Micro-ice rentra à l'académie. A peine avait t-il passait le seuil de la porte de sa chambre que D'jok se jetta sur lui, mi inquiet, mi en colère.

《- Mice, mon pote je peux savoir où tu étais ? J'étais mort d'inquiétude quand Mana-ice m'a dit que tu n'étais jamais passé et qu'en plus tu savais qu'elle ne travaillait pas. Est ce que tu vas bien au moins ?》

Face à l'assaut de question le benjamin impuissant ne sut quoi répondre. D'jok lâcha son meilleur ami et ils s'assirent ensemble dans le lit du plus jeune.

《- Micro-ice je peux savoir où tu étais ?, dit le roux essayant de contenir une pointe de colère.

\- Je...hum...j'étais...euh...》, paniqua le brun.

Il ne pouvait tout de même pas dire à D'jok qu'il était avec leur pire ennemi, qu'il pensait avoir des sentiments pour lui et qu'en plus, il avait couché avec. C'était inconcevable!

D'jok n'aimait pas mais alors pas du tout le silence de son cadet. Il était maintenant apeuré, et les larmes du petit attaquant ne lui fit que craindre le pire. Et si quelque chose de grave était arrivé ?

Micro-ice pleurait encore une fois. Il n'avait jamais autant pleurer que ses deux derniers jours. Quand il sentit les bras de son meilleur ami l'entourer il se laissa aller, puis sombra dans un sommeil agité.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, Micro-ice se réveilla dans son lit D'jok toujours au près de lui. Il regarda l'heure, ils avaient entraînement depuis plus de trente minutes et l'attaquant vedette des Snow-kids était là assit sur son lit. Ce geste le toucha beaucoup.

《- Merci D'jok, sourit le jeune attaquant

\- Mice enfin, c'est normal, répondit tendrement l'aîné, maintenant explique moi, que c'est t-il passé hier, et surtout (léger changement de ton chez le plus âgé) pourquoi m'as-tu menti ?》

Micro-ice n'était pas près à tout lui raconter seulement, il avait aussi besoin de réconfort il s'exprima :

《- Je ne t'ai pas menti, j'étais parti au Planet Akillian et j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, une personne qui m'a aidé, et je crois que, je suis tombé amoureux, mais j''ai tellement peur, que se soit impossible entre nous et que...》

Il s'étouffa en sanglots. Il était amoureux c'était certains mais il avait aussi raison, après réflexion avec lui même il se disait bien que leur relation serait impossible, d'abord pour D'jok car il se détestaient, et ensuite pour le foot, que feraient-ils s'ils doivent s'affronter.

D'jok s'apprêtait à poser pleins de nouvelles questions, lorsque Dame Smbaï fasse irruption dans la chambre trouvant les deux attaquants enlacés. Ils ne bougèrent même pas quand ils virent la femme médecin.

《- D'jok, Micro-ice, vous êtes très en retard, et je m'inquiétais de ne pas vous trouver. Est ce que tout vas bien?》, dit-elle d'un ton apaisant, car elle venait de voir les yeux rougis par les pleurs de Micro-ice.

Le rouquin le s'écarta le laissant essuyer ses yeux irrités.

《- D'jok tu devrais tu devrais aller t'entraîner, proposa le jeune attaquant

\- Micro-ice à raison tu sais, Arch est furieux.》

D'jok à contrecœur alla se changer pour rejoindre ses coéquipiers à l'entraînement.

* * *

《- Non mais ce retard est intolérable, je peux savoir se que vous faisiez Micro-ice et toi ? s'écria Arch ! Et où est t-il est d'ailleurs Micro-ice ? J'espère au moins que vous avez une bonne excuse !

\- Eh bien il est dans la chambre mais il arrive bientôt.

\- C'est moi que vous chercher, interpella une voix qu'ils reconnaissaient tous.

\- Micro-ice, D'jok et toi viendraient me voir à la fin de l'entraînement !》

L'entraînement se passa correctement et les deux attaquants allèrent voir leur coach.

《- Dites moi les garçons est-ce que tous vas bien ? Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ne ressemble à aucun de vous deux, pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas là ?》

Micro-ice semblait très embarrassé. D'jok menti pour lui:

《- Je ne me sentais pas bien et Micro-ice me tenais compagnie.

\- Et est-ce que ça va mieux, s'inquiéta Arch.

\- Oh... euh... oui beaucoup mieux.

\- Je veux que vous compreniez que ce genre d'incident ne doit plus se reproduire, répondit le coach. Retourner dans vos chambres !

* * *

Micro-ice était resté silencieux jusqu'à leur arrivée dans la chambre.

《-Je vais prendre une douche》, se pressa le benjamin. Avant même que D'jok est le temps de répondre il était déjà dans la salle de bain.

Il se regarda dans le miroir laissant couler quelques larmes silencieuses. Puis dans un placard, il attrapa une lame de rasoir, la fit glisser sur son bras gauche et regarda le sang s'échapper, puis recommença une deuxième fois, puis une troisième, puis une quatrième, et finalement s'arrêta au cinquième trait. Il ne voulait pas mourir mais juste vérifier qu'il était en vie, ce punir. **Juste souffrir...**


	3. Plus de mal que de pleurs

_Disclamer: Aucun personnages ne m'appartient._

* * *

Plus de mal que de pleurs

 _Résumé: Il se regarda dans le miroir laissant couler quelques larmes silencieuses. Puis dans un placard attrapa une lame de rasoir, la fit glisser sur son bras gauche et regarda le sang s'échapper, puis recommença une deuxième fois, puis une troisième, puis une quatrième, et finalement s'arrêta au cinquième trait. Il ne voulait pas mourir, mais juste vérifier qu'il était en vie, ce punir. Juste souffrir..._

5 jours c'était passés depuis l'aventure de Sinedd et Micro-ice et aucun d'eux n'avait pris l'initiative de revoir l'autre. Micro-ice n'ayant pas fourni d'autres explications à D'jok, ce dernier voulait s'assurer que son meilleur ami allait bien à chaque seconde qui passait délaissant légèrement Mei. Évidemment Micro-ice n'avait pas parlé à son grand frère de sa séance de coupures quotidienne. Petit à petit, allait de plus en plus loin, sans se soucié de rien. Il cachait ses cicatrices avec un bandage et des sweat. Le pauvre D'jok ne se doutait vraiment pas du mal-être de celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère.

* * *

Aujourd'hui les équipes qualifiées pour la phase finale de la Galactik Football Cup se rendent sur le Genèse Staduim. Toutes les équipes seraient réunis dans le même hôtel. Micro-ice ne laissa rien paraître, mais le stress le gagnait. Alors que les Snow-kids, visitaient leurs nouveaux appartements, une voix au micro les appela :

《-TOUTES LES ÉQUIPES DOIVENT SE RENDRE DANS LE HALL D'ENTRÉE POUR LA GRANDE CONFÉRENCE.》

Micro-ice et D'jok se regardèrent surpris.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que... commença le plus jeune qui n'en avait aucune envie

\- Une interview à peine arrivé, MAIS C'EST GÉNIAL ! Se réjouit le roux》

Micro-ice angoissait, toutes les équipes, donc les Shadows, conclusion: Sinedd ! Il n'avait aucune envie de le revoir, pas maintenant. Il n'était tout simplement pas près. Micro-ice était perdu dans ses pensées quand une voix bien réelle le tira de ses rêveries.

《- Alors tu viens ?

\- Oui, oui D'jok》

Durant la conférence Micro-ice participait avec enthousiasme, mais vient le moment de la poignet de main. Il se blemit. L'équipe pensait que c'était le fait de rencontrer le célèbre Warren qui le rendait nerveux, comme tous les autres.

Tout c'était bien passé jusque là. Il ne restait que les Shadows et pour compliquer les choses Sinedd c'était positionné pour que se soit le dernier joueur que le jeune brun saluerait. La poignée de main fut légère. La main du ténébreux n'avait pas changée. Elle était douce et fraîche. Soudain le petit attaquant sentit un morceau de papier dans sa main qu'il prit enthousiaste.

Plus tard dans la soirée Micro-ice impatient déplia le papier. Il reconnu immédiatement l'écriture fine et soignée de son ténébreux préféré. À sa grande surprise il y trouva un numéro de téléphone accompagné d'un petit mot doux.

《Je sais que notre histoire est compliqué mais écris moi je t'aime shorty. Sinedd 》

Il n'avait pas vraiment tout compris. Il était presque en état de choc! Sinedd, son Sinedd lui demander de lui écrire, lui disait 《je t'aime》 et lui avait trouvé un surnom plutôt original 《 shorty》.

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, il souriait vraiment, il était heureux. Il ne tarda guère à lui envoyer un premier message simple pour commencer la discution :

22:56 Destinataire: Sinedd

Texte:《Salut Sin, c'est Mice, je voulais savoir si tout allait bien de ton côté et si on pouvait parler?

Bisous》

D'jok entra comme une furie dans la chambre, il était tellement enthousiaste, son rêve commençait à se réaliser. Ils discutaient pendant de longues minutes durant lesquelles le benjamin de l'équipe regardait sans cesse son téléphone. 23:12 rien, 23:45 toujours rien, 00:27 pas de réponse, 01:15 aucun signe de vie. Finalement le petit brun pretexta une douche pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain luxueuse. Il recommença son petit rituel allant tellement profond que la dernière entaille saignait pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes sans qu'il ne réussisse à stopper l'hémorragie. Il ne pensait qu'à Sinedd. Pourquoi lui avait t-il fait ça... Une fois le tout sec et couvert, le petit attaquant retourna dans sa chambre où son colocataire dormait déjà profondément. Il jetta un dernier coup d'oeil désespéré sur son smartphone. 02:44 rien avait changé. C'est donc à force de larmes discrètes (pour ne pas inquiéter ou réveiller son grand frère ) qu'il sombra dans un sommeil agité où il se réveilla deux heures plus tard en hurlant. Son coeur battait à pleine vitesse, il était en sueur, apeuré, la respiration saccadé et les larmes aux yeux. D'jok accourut jusqu'à lui, le cri perçant l'ayant sans doute réveillé.

《- Ça va Mice, dit-il d'une voix très calme

\- Oui, j'ai juste...juste...

\- Non Micro-ice tu peux pas continuer comme ça qu'est qu'il ce passe ?》

Pas de réponse

《- MICRO-ICE, s'énerva le plus grand》

Aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. Lorsque D'jok l'enlaça, le plus jeune comprit une chose qu'il n'avait pas réussi à assumer jusqu'à présent. Il avait besoin de lui. Tous ce que Sinedd avait fait pour le réconforter, leurs baisers, leur nuit, était de bons souvenirs. Et s'il attendait avec impatience la réponse du Shadows ce n'était pas pour des explications mais parce qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui. Micro-ice pensait quand s'éloignant de Sinedd tout ce passerai mieux et il l'oublierai vite mais non il avait plus que jamais besoin de lui. Il souffrait terriblement...

* * *

《- Mice? Micro-ice ! MICRO-ICE !》

Lorsque le benjamin reprit connaissance, il se trouvait dans l'infirmerie, D'jok criant son nom. A voir les cernes sur son visage il n'avait pas dut dormir. Le brun ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé.

《-D'jok, hum... ça va... ça va, calme toi.

\- T'es sûre, demanda le roux qu'à moitié rassuré

\- Qu'est-ce qui... c'est passé...》

Micro-ice marquait des poses dans chaque phrase car il respirait mal.

《- Tu nous as réveillé en hurlant et quand je suis venu tu pleurais, ensuite tu t'es évanoui.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Cinq heures》

Dame Smbaï entra dans la pièce et à son grand soulagement Micro-ice c'était réveillé.

《- Comment vas-tu, demanda la médecin

\- Beaucoup mieux, répondit le footballeur

\- Tiens bois, c'est un remède à base de plantes》

Elle lui tendit un verre avec un liquide verdâtre à l'intérieur, le malade s'offusqua.

《- Mais pourquoi, enfin je vais très bien !

\- Mice, fais ce qu'elle te dit, intervint le grand roux.

Il but donc le liquide à contrecœur pour ne pas perdre de temps car une seule pensée l'obsédait : Sinedd avait-il enfin répondu ? Il courut jusqu'à sa chambre accompagnéde D'jok, et ce jetta sur son téléphone. Aucune réponse ! Micro-ice en avait assez, mais il se fit violence pour ne pas pleurer, pas encore, il en avait mal aux yeux. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant que son camarade de chambre ne parte sous la douche. Il se libéra! Il frappa les murs, défit son lit, donna des coups de pieds dans ses affaires et ses vêtements volèrent dans toute la pièce mais quand il n'entendit plus l'eau couler il se pressa pour tout ranger.

《- Faudrait, peut-être que tu te grouille, on a entraînement, et Arch à dit...

\- Je sais ce que Arch à dit t'inquiète pas, coupa le benjamin de l'équipe》

Il alla donc s'entraîner avec son équipe même s'il était un peu en dessous de sa forme habituelle. Il savait jouer, mais ni m'était pas d'entrain. Ses dribbles étaient juste, mais pas flamboyant, ses frappes étaient cadrés, mais pas assez puissantes. C'est toutes ses petits détails qui alarmèrent Arch. Il le prit à part à la fin

《- Dis moi Micro-ice, est-ce tout va bien, j'ai appris récemment que tu avais fais un malaise cette nuit et je m'inquiétais, expliqua le coach》

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ont tous à me faire chier ! Ils n'ont qu'a aller demander à Sinedd pourquoi il m'a donner son numéro mais qu'il est incapable de répondre, pensa le cadet

《- Oui mais ça va mieux Dame Smbaï m'a donné un melange pour éviter que cela ne se repoduise.

\- Bon très bien, tu peux retourner à tes occupation et n'oublie pas je veux que tu sois en forme pour demain.

\- Oui messieur》

Il retourna dans sa chambre lorsqu'il trouva D'jok extrêmement pressé.

《- Je peux savoir se que tu fais, demanda le plus jeune

\- Mei et moi on sort, elle veut visiter les boutiques du Genèse Staduim. Tu devrais sortir prendre l'air toi aussi ça te ferai du bien.

\- Oui sans doute

\- Allez à plus Micro-ice.》

Et il sorti, le laissant seule... Le brun avait regardé son téléphone à 14:23, mais il n'y avait toujours pas reçu de SMS, de plus la batterie était déchargée. Il mit à charger son téléphone quand un scénario horrible lui montant à tête : Et si Sinedd c'était tout simplement moqué de lui, c'est vrai c'est un enfoiré de première classe, mais de la à jouer avec les sentiments d'un petit brun fragile. Terrorisé le jeune joueur écouta ce que lui avait dit son grand frère précédemment, il alla prendre l'air. Il enfila sa veste et ni une ni deux se retrouva en bas de l'hôtel. Quelques mètres non moins de là, sur un banc, il crut reconnaître la silhouette, dont il attendait tant la réponse. Cette silhouette était assise sur un banc de la fumée s'échappant de ses lèvres. Sans hésiter, il se rapprocha tout doucement, et la personne assise sur le banc n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui était dernière lui.

《- Eh bien enfin, tu en a mis du temps à venir, dit une voix qui troubla directement Micro-ice

\- Sin... Sin... Sinedd ?

\- Bah oui tu veut que se soit qui ?

\- Mais... je... je ne comprends pas

\- Tu sais lire non, j'ai dis "rendez-vous dans le hall d'accueil dans 5 min" et comme tu venais pas, chuis venu la quoi.

\- Mais pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?

\- Parce que je t'aime, répondit simplement le plus vieux, et toi

\- Je crois... je crois que moi aussi avoua le plus jeune à mi-voix

\- Alors viens

\- Où?

\- Mais dans ma chambre voyons shorty》

Et avec ça Sinedd écrasa son mégot, prit délicatement la main de Micro-ice et le guida jusqu'à sa chambre. 《Les mains de Sinedd était toujours aussi fraîches, pensa le cadet, mais comme il est séduisant》La chambre de Sinedd ressemblait en tout point à celle de Micro-ice, sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de posters sur les murs, pas de colocataire, et elle était beaucoup plus rangée. Il remarqua d'ailleurs le même carton que celui dans son appartement sur Akillian, mais encore une fois il s'en fichait. Sinedd s'assit sur son lit, entraînent Micro-ice sur ses genoux, il le prit par la taille et posa son menton sur l'épaule du jeune attaquant, déposant au passage de doux baisers sur son cou. Le petit attaquant rougissait très fortement.

《- Bon alors on fait quoi, demanda timidement le plus jeune

\- Mais ce que tu veux shorty》 Et avec ça il l'embrassa passionnément, tout en le faisant basculer. Micro-ice se retrouva allongé, en dessous de Sinedd. Il ne pensait à rien en ce moment, se laissant emporter par l'ambiance, il avait juste envie d'être avec celui qu'il avait tant attendu. Sinedd enleva la veste, puis le pull de son p'tit brun lorsqu'il vit un bandage sur le poignet gauche de ce dernier.

《- C'est quoi ce truc, interroga le ténébreux

\- Oh ça c'est rien, je suis juste tombé à l'entraînement, paniqua le numéro 3 》

Micro-ice, tremblait de peur et cela se voyait beaucoup. Sinedd saisit avec force le bras du Snow-kids qui se laissa faire, et enleva le bandage. Ce qu'il vit le choqua au plus au point. Il avait toujours vu le jeune joueur souriant, blagueur, heureux, mais surtout vivant. Il aimait la vie et tous les petits plaisirs qui allait avec. Il avait même à plusieurs reprises tenter de le convaincre que la vie était belle même si tout n'était pas rose tout les jours. Alors que c'était il passé pour qu'il pleure seul dans un bar et maintenant se mutile. Est-ce sa faute ? D'jok et Mei? Ou quelque chose de bien plus profond ?

Il ressenti une colère noir l'envahir, serrant de plus en plus fort le poignet tailladé jusqu'à ce que son propriétaire hurle de douleur.

《- Aaaaaaah, arrête tu m'fais mal, aaaaaah》

Sinedd ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

《- Sinedd, j't'en prie...tu m'fais vraiment mal

\- C'est bien ce que tu veux

\- N...non, répondit-il très faiblement car sa voix était étouffée par des sanglots

\- Alors pourquoi, POURQUOI TU FAIS ÇA, POURQUOI TU TE COUPES, criait Sinedd les larmes aux yeux ( alors qu'il ne pleurait jamais par peur de montrer ses faiblesses )

\- Je...》

Il s'arrête net quand il sentit que Sinedd venait de lâcher son poignet, au même moment il libéra le Smog. Il recommença à crier

《- POURQUOI, MICRO-ICE, JE T'AIME PUTAIN ET JE NE TE COMPRENDS PAS, TU NE TE RENDS MÊME PAS COMPTE À QUEL POINT ÇA ME FAIT SOUFFRIR LE FAIT QUE TU ATTACHES SI PEU D'IMPORTANCE À TA VIE, MAIS POURQUOI BORDEL ! 》

Sinedd reprit le contrôle de son fluide. Micro-ice pleurait. C'est vrai, il se faisait mal, seulement il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait aussi blesser les personnes qui l'aimait. En réalité, dans ces moments où le sang s'échapper de lui même pour le soulager d'une douleur, d'une tristesse qu'il croyais sans fin, il ne réfléchissait pas. Il n'était que l'ombre de lui même ces derniers temps et même si D'jok se préoccuper de son bien-être, il se murait dans un silence de plomb. Cependant voir son amant dans cet état, lui remis les idées en places. Il était à la fois surpris par la réaction du ténébreux en face de lui et aussi horrifié en repensant à ses actes précédents. Il était si stupide! Voyant le Shadows prendre un petit sachet dans le mystérieux carton et s'en allait Micro-ice commença à frôler l'hystérie.

《- Sinedd, non! Tu peux pas me laisser, pas encore, je ne le supporterai jamais alors t'as intérêt à rester! Je sais que je dois sûrement être ridicule mais d'une certaine manière tu as trouvé un moyen de te glisser dans mon cœur et quelque chose en moi à changé. Je pense tout le temps à toi, je rêves de toi, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Tu es le seul lien qui me rattache à la vie. Alors tu peux pas partir pas maintenant ni jamais j'ai besoin de toi. JE VEUX ÊTRE AVEC TOI, s'égosilla t-il entre sanglots et amour. 》

Le regard indigo chercha par tous les moyens les yeux améthystes qui cedèrent. Micro-ice le supplia de ses yeux tristes. Le supplié soupira et s'assit sur le lit à côté de son amant. A peine assit le petit se jetta avec force dans les bras de Sinedd lui arrachant un《aïe》car il venait de heurter de plein fouet ses côtes.

《- Je croyais que je te rendais malheureux, soupira une nouvelle fois le plus grand

\- Oui, quand tu es pas avec moi...

\- Alors arrête de pleurer pour l'amour de merde

\- Je t'aime, murmura doucement le plus jeune

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te faudrait

\- Hum... que tu m'embrasses

\- Mais non idiot, riait Sinedd, que tu t'amuses, que tu sortes

\- Je ne veux être qu'avec toi

\- T'as cru que j'allais pas venir, y'a une boîte pas loin. On y va ?

\- Pourquoi pas

\- Super on pourra emmener ça alors, se réjouit le Shadows》

Il avait un paquet d'herbe dans la main.

《- Dit Sinedd s'est légale rassure moi

\- Bah non se serait pas drôle sinon 》

Le brun se releva brutalement, et ouvrit le fameux carton qui l'intriguait maintenant au plus haut point. Ce qu'il y trouva confirma son hypothèse. Il y avait beaucoup de drogue en tout genre (herbes, pilule, poudre...).

《- Attend, Sinedd c'est... Tu... Tu te ?

\- Nan je fais que fumer tout le reste je le vend

\- Ah parce qu'en plus tu deal ?

\- Oh juge pas trop! T'as vu tes poignets ? On a pas tous la même façon d'oublier, s'offusqua légèrement le dealer

\- Excuse moi, c'est juste que ça fait bizarre, je savais pas, et puis moi je vais arrêter

\- T'as plutôt intérêt, j'ai pas envie que notre prochain rendez-vous soit à l'hôpital.》

Micro-ice ne répondit rien mais savait que l'autre avait raison.

* * *

Ils allèrent donc en soirée, et même s'il resta raisonnable Micro-ice avait pas mal bu. Maintenant il avait froid, et était fatigué. Sinedd dut le porter pour le ramener jusqu'à sa chambre avec un de ses sweat qu'il avait prêté au petit attaquant frileux. Ils entrèrent discrètement et heureusement pour eux, D'jok n'était pas là malgré l'heure très tardive. Le grand posa Micro-ice sur le lit, l'emitouffla de couette jusqu'au cou et réajusta l'oreiller.

《- Merci Sinedd, pour tout merci

\- Mais de rien shorty

\- Je t'aime》

Ils s'embrassèrent et se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux simplement heureux. L'instant d'après Sinedd avait filé par la fenêtre. Micro-ice huma le sweat bien trop grand de son amant toujours sur lui, il sentait Sinedd et il lui tenait agréablement chaud. Il sourit à lui même. Il nageait dans le bonheur d'être amoureux. Il s'endormi paisiblement.


End file.
